


Быть достойным снова

by Domehin



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Character Death Fix, F/M, Fix-It, Post-Season/Series 05 AU, Pregnancy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 23:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domehin/pseuds/Domehin
Summary: Автор, как и все шипперы, был уничтожен новой серией."Я знаю, что не могу исправить то, что произошло, но вот моя жалкая попытка сделать произошедшее немного лучше, чтобы облегчить страдания", - вот что сказал автор.И мне это немного помогло, поэтому я не смогла удержаться.Простите, если сможете, это мой первый перевод.Было бы здорово, если бы вы перешли по ссылке и поблагодарили автора, если вам понравилась работа ^^





	Быть достойным снова

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To be worthy again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815506) by [mihakeeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihakeeper/pseuds/mihakeeper). 



Сказать, что Джейме не ожидал выжить, было бы большим преуменьшением.  
Он вернулся к Серсее, потому что знал, что она умрет… и ему нужно было быть с ней.  
Из-за ран, нанесенных ему Эуроном, и обрушившихся на них стен и крыши, мир вокруг него померк. Но он не боялся умереть, он был к этому готов.

Но его жизнь не окончилась, и, мечась между лихорадкой и ночными кошмарами, он вернулся в мир живых.  
Время от времени Джейме ощущал, как чьи-то руки проверяют его раны и поят его маковым молоком. И, чувствуя, как его тело медленно качается, он понял, что находится на корабле. И тогда, наконец, он смог открыть глаза, чтобы увидеть, что с ним происходит.

Юный Подрик Пейн сидел возле стены. Джейме попытался заговорить, но слова застряли в его горле, и он закашлялся.

— Не двигайтесь, сир… Я приведу м’леди.

Юноша вышел, прежде чем Джейме смог произнести хотя бы одно слово. Все его тело болело, и, в любом случае, он не был уверен, что способен говорить. Он закрыл глаза и прежде, чем осознал это, снова уснул.

 

Когда Джейме очнулся во второй раз, она была там. Он испытывал боль из-за ран, но это было ничем по сравнению с чувством вины, которое возникло у него при виде ее лица. Когда Джейме покидал Винтерфелл, то был уверен, что это был последний раз, когда он видел ее. Он не ожидал, что окажется неправ.

Бриенна взглянула на него, как только он пошевелился на кровати, и дала ему немного воды, чтобы попить. Джейме пытался сделать это самостоятельно, но с треском провалился. И Бриенна ему помогла. Джейме заметил, что она отличалась, сильно отличалась от женщины, с которой он разделил свои ночи. Пропали ее улыбка и сияющие глаза. И она старалась не смотреть на него. Не напрямую.

— Ты должен был умереть.

Это был не укол, не недовольство, а утверждение. Он и вправду должен был умереть. Он должен был умереть вместе с ней. Его сестрой. Его возлюбленной. Джейме хотел спросить, что с ней, но не смел. Но это не имело значения, поскольку она догадалась, что он хочет спросить.

— Она уже была мертва, когда пришел Давос. Вы едва дышали… Но он рискнул.

После небольшой паузы ее голос внезапно стал более резким.

— Мы на пути к Тарту. Отдохните сегодня, завтра поговорим. У вас есть выбор, что делать дальше.

Бриенна встала и вышла из каюты, оставив его в одиночестве. Под приходил к нему несколько раз в течение дня, чтобы дать ему немного еды и поменять постельное белье. Джейме не мог не заметить, что юный оруженосец делал все настолько быстро, насколько мог. Было время, когда Подрик Пейн любил проводить как можно больше времени с ним, бывшим когда-то одним из лучших рыцарей Вестероса. Но это время давно прошло, и сейчас Джейме понял, что тот не мог даже смотреть на него.

 

На следующий день Бриенна вернулась в его каюту. Джейме уже не спал некоторое время, думая обо всех способах, которыми могла бы оборваться его жизнь. Он не должен был пережить свою сестру. Но дело было в том, что хотя он и смирился с тем, что умрет с Серсеей, он не был готов покончить с собой. Он был воином до мозга костей, несмотря на то, что был уверен в том, что не будет сражаться в этот момент.

Его рыцарь села рядом с ним, и Джейме посмотрел на нее. Ее глаза были холодны как лед, и, впервые с тех пор, как он очнулся, она встретилась с ним взглядом.

— Я говорила вам, что у вас есть выбор.

Он кивнул, не доверяя своему голосу.

— Я с ребенком.

Джейме с трудом сглотнул, а его взгляд сразу же обратился к ее животу… который она защищала своей рукой. Он поднял свою целую руку, чтобы дотронуться до нее, но Бриенна отодвинулась, ее лицо было полно гнева.

— Это не то, что я… — она тяжело вздохнула, — что я имею в виду. У женщины в моем состоянии нет большого выбора…

Это было трудно осознать, и он почувствовал, будто кинжал снова пронзил его плоть. Он пришел к ней той ночью… И следующей. И он использовал её. Она позволила ему, он всегда знал, что она позволила бы ему это. Она любила его.

— Сейчас есть три человека, которые согласились помочь мне в моей ситуации. Так что вам не нужно соглашаться из-за чувства долга. Это не… Я не для этого даю вам выбор.

— Кто? — услышал он себя.

Она посмотрела на него жестким взглядом, который показался ему странным, и он уже начал думать, что она не ответит. Если честно, Бриенна имела полное право не делать этого.

— Подрик.

Джейме фыркнул, и ему показалось, что он увидел проблеск ее улыбки.

— Бронн…

— Оу…

— И Джендри.

Это ранило его, и Джейме не знал, почему. Возможно, потому что Джендри был очень похож на Ренли. Ренли, в которого она была влюблена. И все же он не имел права ревновать.

— Или же…

Бриенна вздохнула и сказала все остальное очень быстро.

— Или мы могли бы пожениться, и у тебя была бы возможность стать отцом этого ребенка.

Его ответ был близок к шепоту:

— Я не заслуживаю этого.

Ее ответ был суровым, но верным, когда она выходила из каюты:

— Нет, вы не заслуживаете. Но она или он — да.

«И ты тоже», — добавил он в своей голове.

 

Они прибыли на Тарт через два дня. Джейме все еще был слаб, но уже мог ходить с небольшой помощью. Подрик общался с ним более свободно, и он чувствовал облегчение от этого. Бриенна избегала его как можно больше. Он не обвинял ее.

Человеком, который не пытался его избегать, был Селвин Тарт. Чуть выше, чем Бриенна, уже довольно старый, ее отец все еще был впечатляющим человеком. У него был громкий и сильный голос, а глаза были такими же синими и пронзительными, как и у его дочери.

Именно Селвин Тарт потребовал у Джейме ответа на предложение Бриенны. Он согласился и увидел, как Вечерняя Звезда тяжело вздохнул и покачал головой. Джендри, лорд Штормовых земель, был бы лучшим мужем. И лучшим мужчиной. Джейме знал это лучше всех. И все же он хотел иметь возможность стать отцом одного из своих детей.

С Серсеей глубоко в его мыслях, Джейме покрыл плащом плечи Бриенны утром воскресенья. Гостей было мало, и никто им не хлопал. Это была не настоящая свадьба, а маскарад, который позволил ей сохранить достоинство и не дать появиться на свет бастарду. И когда Джейме поправил на ней плащ, он осознал две вещи. Во-первых, он ее обесчестил, даже не подумав об этом тогда, когда сделал это. И, во-вторых, именно она должна была покрыть его своим плащом. Джейме пытался схватить ее за руку, поблагодарить ее, дать ей понять, что теперь он всегда будет рядом с ней, но Бриенна убрала его руку и покачала головой. Когда Джейме заметил слезы, наворачивающиеся на ее глаза, он понял, что путь к прощению будет мучительно долгим.

 

Когда Бриенна узнала о ребенке, растущем в ее чреве, ее первым порывом было попытаться избавиться от него. Она не была матерью. Она не хотела быть матерью.

Но пока он рос внутри нее, она почувствовала необходимость защитить его.

И когда Тирион прибыл в Винтерфелл и рассказал ей о судьбе Джейме, она решила сохранить его и вырастить как наследника Тарта. Не как Ланнистера, и Тирион согласился с этим. Если бы Джейме принял ее предложение, ребенок бы носил ее имя… а не его.

Бриенна не знала, почему она все еще хотела спасти жизнь Джейме и предложить ему новую жизнь. Конечно, она любила его, и вероятно, всегда его хотела, но она также и презирала его, расстроенная тем, как он обошелся с ней. Она могла бы отказаться от него в своей постели, и она считала себя виноватой в произошедшем в такой же степени, как и его, но последствия их действий были совершенно разными для мужчины и для женщины.

Джейме только искал утешения, и, в конечном итоге, Бриенна оказалась опозоренной. Даже для красивой и молодой женщины было сложно найти мужчину, который принял бы бастарда. Но для такой, как она, думала Бриенна, это будет еще хуже. Однако, как оказалось, ее роль во время битвы при Винтерфелле и ее репутация могли ей помочь. Подрик был первым, кто предложил, он краснел и заикался как идиот. Но его сердце было полно благих побуждений, и она от всей души поблагодарила его.

Предложение Бронна было немного более ярким и в письменном виде. Бриенна прочла это только раз, но не смогла бы сделать это снова, потому что тогда уже она была той, кто покраснел от того, что он предложил сделать с ней, когда они поженятся.

А предложение Джендри тронуло ее. Он тоже послал письмо, объясняющее ей, что он не хочет жениться по любви, но восхищается ею и тем, как она сражалась. Он напомнил ей Ренли, но моложе того и сильнее.

Затем Джейме, конечно же, согласился. И они поженились. Бриенна привела Джейме их покоям и встретилась с вопросительным взглядом, когда показала ему его постель.

— Если вы думали, что мы будем делить постель, вы ошибались…

Джейме не ответил, и она помогла ему устроиться. Он все еще испытывал проблемы с ходьбой, и ему требовалось время на исцеление. И у нее было ощущение, что ей тоже понадобится время, чтобы восстановиться, даже если ее раны были не так заметны.

 

Селвин Тарт нашел для своего нового сына занятие. Будучи новым мастером над оружием, Джейме учил юношей сражаться. По мере того, как он становился сильнее, его дни были все длиннее и длиннее. И Джейме избегал Бриенну так же, как она сторонилась его.

И это было больно. То, как она отворачивалась прочь, когда он смотрел на нее и пытался с ней говорить, как она притворялась спящей, когда он просыпался и готовился к новому дню, как она извинялась за ужином, чтобы отправиться в свою постель, прежде чем он вошел в их покои. И чем больше становился ее живот, тем больше она отталкивала его.

Когда их ребенок появился на свет, Бриенна просила его. Она схватила его целую руку, плакала и кричала. Бриенна была сильной, но это был, вероятно, худший бой, в котором она когда-либо сражалась. Или, может, это был бой, в котором они сражались против мертвецов. Джейме помнил ту ночь, когда она полностью доверяла ему… и он делал то же самое. Он помнил битву и страх, который испытывал, когда переживал, что она умерла. Немного удивленный, он понял, что этот страх никогда не покинет его. Серсея все еще была в его сердце и во снах, но для Бриенны там тоже было место. И когда ребенка положили ему на руку, Джейме плакал. Благодаря этому ребенку он знал, благодаря ему и этой женщине он знал, что снова сможет разделить с кем-то свою жизнь.

 

Кейтилин была суетливой малышкой, и Бриенна, к удивлению, оказалась очень заботливой матерью и отказалась от каждой кормилицы, которых присылал ее отец. Она сама будет кормить своего ребенка, спасибо!

И что это было за зрелище! Высокий, сильный и гордый рыцарь кормит свою дочь. На этот раз Джейме притворился спящим, просто чтобы застигнуть ее врасплох, когда она думала, что никто не обращает на нее внимания, и медленно укачивала Кейтилин, шепча слова радости и любви. Год назад он сказал бы с уверенностью, что Бриенна была создана быть воином. Сегодня он сказал бы с уверенностью, что она также была создана быть матерью.

Джейме тоже вносил свою лепту, даже если это не всегда было легко сделать с одной рукой. Но он продолжал пытаться, и вскоре смог нести Кейтилин и успокаивать ее. Это дало Бриенне немного времени на отдых, и она не так возражала против того, чтобы он заботился о Кейтилин, как возражала против кормилицы.

Они продолжали эту простую жизнь в течение нескольких месяцев, пока однажды лихорадка не добралась до их дочери, и мейстер попросил их оставить ее на ночь. Он видел, что Бриенна хранит сильное и сдержанное выражение лица, пока мейстер был с ними, но когда тот ушел, Джейме привлек ее к себе. Она отбивалась от него, но, в конце концов, расплакалась и упала вместе с ним на кровать. Джейме держал ее в объятиях всю ночь, пока она спала, и дал ей два обещания. Первым было никогда не причинять ей боль и никогда ее не покидать. Вторым было сделать все возможное для того, чтобы однажды быть снова достойным ее.

**Author's Note:**

> Автор, как и все шипперы, был уничтожен новой серией.  
> "Я знаю, что не могу исправить то, что произошло, но вот моя жалкая попытка сделать произошедшее немного лучше, чтобы облегчить страдания", - вот что сказал автор.   
> И мне это немного помогло, поэтому я не смогла удержаться.  
> Простите, если сможете, это мой первый перевод.  
> Было бы здорово, если бы вы перешли по ссылке и поблагодарили автора, если вам понравилась работа ^^


End file.
